


Not a Yurt

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, oh my god, come here, come here," Rodney whispered urgently as John slid into bed.  "I have never been so cold in my life.  <em>And I lived in Siberia</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Yurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



"Oh my god, oh my god, come here, come here," Rodney whispered urgently as John slid into bed. "I have never been so cold in my life. _And I lived in Siberia_."

John slid beneath the heavy covers on their borrowed bed, teeth chattering. The midwinter celebrations on Ynee'ti were some of the most beautiful in the Pegasus galaxy, but the guest huts were never heated, and for once in his life, Rodney wasn't overstating their situation. It was fucking _freezing_. "Nnggh," John managed, plastering himself to Rodney's body.

Rodney rubbed a hand briskly up and down John's back. "It'll warm up soon," he said cheerfully, as if his words might make it true. "Trapped body heat, right? And stuff?" He shivered head to toe and pressed closer.

John wrapped his arms around Rodney's body, tangled their limbs. "Right. Yeah." Rodney's skin was a mess of goosebumps beneath his fingers.

"You realized they've downgraded us from a yurt?" Rodney asked, nose against John's shoulder. "I distinctly remember a yurt last year. Didn't we fuck in a yurt?"

"That was – " John wriggled, soaking up Rodney's body heat. "PX5-87Y."

"Are you sure?"

"They had – " He rubbed his toes against the sheets. "Torches."

"Not candles, right, right." Rodney let out a long breath. "Ohhhhhhhh, so cold, so cold."

John was draped over and around Rodney as firmly as possible, and Rodney was returning the favor – there wasn't much else they could do while they waited for the bed to warm. Except – John shifted slightly and pressed his lips to Rodney's. "Warm," he whispered.

"Huh?" Rodney said, kissing him back in the very next moment, and when his mouth opened – god, yes, there it was, dark, limitless heat to warm John's mouth, his throat, his chest, spinning lazily through his limbs, teasing at the soles of his feet.

"Mmmmph," he managed, tongue touching Rodney's, tilting his head for a better, deeper angle.

"Nnnggh," Rodney offered, chest and belly and thighs grown suddenly hot, and John sighed with satisfaction as he tilted back his head, let Rodney suck and lick at the stubble on his throat, relaxing with warmth until their fervor dimmed and they were blinking at each other in a drowsy stupor.

"Sleep?" John mumbled, quirking an eyebrow.

"T'morrow," Rodney yawned, tucking his face against John's neck, "we're fucking in'a n'yurt."

"Okay," John whispered, and spread his fingers wide to capture the shimmering heat that radiated from Rodney's back.


End file.
